The Ruff Life
by BoomerBoy
Summary: The PPG have the sweet life while the RRB are living like garbage due to a previous event...Now they are demanding revenge on all who oppose them
1. Hard Ships

Ok this a new story im making I don't know if its gonna be good soo if I get reviews saying there good I guess ima continue sooo whatever here it goes chap 1

Three Boys were walking down the street and every one around just moved from their path with scared expressions on their faces they whispered to each other and pointed at the boys. They stopped at a bakery picked up some bread and they headed home. People still did the same whispering and had the same expression. At home they sat down turned on the TV and watched the news. They sat in silence eating some sandwiches they made until one boy got mad.

"I swear to god If I hear one more news story in how the stupid PowerPuffGi-"said the boy in green but he was cut off since the boy in red grabbed his shoulder and said.

"In time my brother don't worry let them have their fun I mean once our training is done and we all start acting like a team" he said calmly looking at the boy in blue.

"Ok I make one mistake and now you guys are blaming it all on me" said the boy in blue.

"its all ur fucking fault…..AND THIS SANDWITCH SUCKS" said the boy in green throwing his sandwich on the floor.

"well man that was all ur food for the next tree days you know we cant buy good stuff" said the boy in red.

"yeah well because of them we cant" he said looking at the TV.

"don't worry like I said in time" said the boy in red smiling.

In another part of town three girls have just killed a Monster , took down a assassin and stopped a suicide attempt. At the site reporters crowded them asking questions.

"BLOSSOM BLOSSOM how did you kill the monster?" asked a reporter.

"it was easy I just used my skills and out witted it." Blossom had long red hair pink eyes and had a pink shirt and skirt.

"BUTTERCUP how did you catch the assassin?" asked another reporter.

"EASY I just flew in front of him then BAM a kick in the face and he was out cold" Buttercup had short black hair with a green shirt and matching green skirt.

"BUBBLES how did you stop the attempt?" asked yet another reporter.

"I explained to him how life is wonderful and full of people who love him" Bubbles had blonde hair in pigtails she had blue eyes and a sky blue shirt and skirt.

After a day of interviewing and day saving the three girls went back home to their father who they loved.

"wow today was a long day…." Said Blossom.

"yeah im pooped" said Bubbles.

"im just gonna sit and watch mah TV" said Buttercup sitting on the couch in front of the monumental sized 3D TV.

The Professor came out of his lab and greeted them asked how their day was all of that parent stuff.

"So girls I see your back so how was crime fighting today?".

"same ol thing professor." Said Blossom reading her book .

"ok well don't …" said the professor lecturing them .

"here we go again" said Buttercup.

"O-M-G" said Bubbles.

Blossom was the only one actually paying attention.

"…got it girls?" said the professor finishing his speech.

"crystal clear!" said Blossom.

"alrighty then ill be in the lab if anything" he finished and left.

"well im going to eat im starving!" said Bubbles when the professor shut the door

"same" said the other two puffs.

The next day the three boys wake up the Blue one is first to wake up

"nuttin like a brand new day" said the blue boy stretching

"OMG BOOMER SHUT UP" said the green boy

"chill Butch is there a time when ur not mad?" said Boomer

"AHHH well lets get up finish yesterdays sandwich and go" said the red boy

"uhh Brick?" said Butch

"yeah?" said Brick

" I kinda killed mah sandwich…" said Butch

A few roaches were seen next to Butches sandwich.

"its ok Butch you can have half of mine" said Boomer

"same here" said Brick

After their breakfast they left and the same routine of the whispers and scared expressions on people. They made it to the school witch was actually a shed on the outskirts of town with a vast area surrounded with barbed wire.

"here we are" said Brick

"yeah" said Boomer

"LETS GET IT ON" said Butch

They went on and set up a practice course for Butch they put cement blocks around him for brick dummies with knives sticking out of them and for Boomer a ring of fire around him and each of them went on with their training.


	2. Life

Well I got 4 reviews saying the story is good just needs grammar well ill try and well I was never gewd at grammar so well if you can read it I say its good but I will fix it up so don't worry annnd if u have ideas tell um so I could kinda fit it in and announce ur name at the end of the chap ok =D well uhh here it goes

Brick, Boomer and Butch were training viciously Brick was looking for a opening for the dummies witch was hard since knives were sticking out of them. Butch was testing his strength by smashing cement Blocks And Boomer was fighting dummies as well but with a ring of fire approaching him with every second. After their training was done they headed back home overworked and sweaty and people eyed them even more. Once home they sat on the couch in the middle of the small room and turned on their little TV and watched whatever was on.

"wow today I worked my ass of" said Butch collapsing on the couch.

"yeah and don't expect it to get any easier we got work ahead of us" said Brick.

"yeah I cant wait until the girls are trying to save the day againsed us!" said butch with a devilish smile.

"yeah man that would be the day" said Boomer washing his face at the sink.

"we got time on our side boys" said Brick relaxing on the couch.

"yeah why rush?" said Boomer jumping on the couch next to Brick.

"I just wanna get revenge already" said Butch cracking his knuckles.

"chill out man we will and it will be sweet." Said Brick

The Power Puff Girls were just in the middle of their scan of the city when a monster attacked the harbor. The monster came from the sea and was grabbing people throwing them around and eating some and when it screeched it broke all the glass in a mile radius. The girls came at the harbor quick and started fighting the sea monster. Blossom distracted it while Bubbles did her sonic scream witch paralyzed the monster for a few seconds. That bought time for Buttercups hard blows to its face then they all finished it off with their laser vision. People cheered after the monster was defeated and the girls left as soon as possible so they wont be forced to answer questions and take pictures. They got home and they turned on the TV and watched cops.

"We are way better then these guys" said Buttercup.

"yeah but we get to see the city up close and not from the sky" said Blossom.

"but I like flying and waving to the little people and zooming through the clouds and-" Bubbles was cut off by Butter cup saying.

"WE GET IT ALREADY"

"jeez fine" said Bubbles as she hugged her knees.

Blossom was watching intensely on the downtown part of town it was yesterdays episode and three hooded figures were walking down the street an people were just backing away as if frightened.

"hmm strange" thought Blossom to herself.

She looked over at Buttercup listening to her iPod and Bubbles was texting on her phone she looked back on the TV and was still fascinated at the three figures then it went to commercial. Blossom stood up and said.

"tomorrow lets patrol downtown" she said as if waiting for approval.

"sure" said Buttercup "now I get to kick some gangster ass"

"I don't really like downtown" said Bubbles.

"don't worry Bubbles ill be with you the whole time" said Blossom smiling.

"ok well im going to take a nap im tired" said Bubbles yawning.

"ok ill Cya tomorrow" said Blossom

Bubbles went up in her room and opened her window ad sat there for a few minuets thinking of how a normal life would be. She was thinking until she say a hooded figure holding a bag and running really fast with a few cops chasing it. It ran until the corner then jumped in a tree and from the tree it jumped on a house and it jumped houses from there the cops couldn't chase it so Bubbles went after it. She flew over it then stopped right in front of it. It was hooded and it was dark so she couldn't see its face she asked.

"let go of the bag of goods and beat it" said Bubbles tough like.

The figure laughed and stretched his arm out towards her direction and the air became colder and a icy chill ran down her spine. A bluish ball was forming in the figures hand then he shot it and got Bubbles legs and they were frozen to the floor the figure let off a little laugh then it ran right past her.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Bubbles was yelling in her head while trying to break the ice.

The figure continued running to a part in town with a few houses in the downtown part of town.

The figure open the door and another figure asked,

"You got it?" .

"HECK YEAH" said Boomer taking off his hoodie.

"GOOD MAN" said Butch giving Boomer a fist pound.

Boomer opened the bag showing wads of cash.

"YEAH BABY NOW LETS ORDER US PIZZA" said Brick .

"YES" said Butch.

"It felt good robbing again" said Boomer.

Boomer never mentioned his encounter with Bubbles he knows Brick would lecture him and he diddent want to go through that whole lecture and he knows exactly why he would lecture him. Because of the little incident he had a while back.

*Flashback*

Boomer and Bubbles were secretly going out they were 14 at the time. It was late at night around three in the morning and they were at the park by the lake just talking.

"so Boomer do your brothers know about us?" asked Bubbles

"no way I would never meet you if they did they wouldn't let me."

"well Boomer I think its time we shared our first kiss" said Bubbles leaning.

"me two" said Boomer also leaning.

Brick who was spying on them came out of the trees and yelled.

"BOOMER NO!"

But he was to late and they had their kiss Boomer backed away quick as if he tasted something awful.

"what happened Boomer?" asked Bubbles

"AHHHHHH" yelled Boomer

He was on his knees yelling as hard as he could holding his head in pain then he exploded blood splattered everywhere right in front of Brick.

"you…you killed HIM" said Brick falling to his knees sobbing"

"I-I-I I diddent mean to" said Bubbles scared.

"YOU BITCH" said Brick furiously.

Brick lunged at Bubbles and punched her square in the face and she flew into a tree Brick kept going at it punching furiously until Blossom came and tackled him down and kissed him as well and he also yelled and exploded blood spattering.

"Bubbles are you ok?" asked Blossom

"I-I-wha- what happened?" asked Bubbles

"its ok and don't worry about Butch we took care of him"

Bubbles cried on Blossoms shoulder and looked at the spot where Boomer exploded. Soon after Him Brought the boys back and injected them with the antidote to the girls. But soon the girls killed him witch made the boys even more furious.

*End Flashback*

This is why he dident mention her he dident want to be reminded. But he still loved he it wisent her fault he exploded but he knows Brick would never forgive her. She made him watch his brother death right in front of him. Ever since then brick has been more protective. But Boomer was enjoying the moment eating pizza with his brothers. The best food they had since the incident


	3. Skate Park

Well so far my story is going good annnd sorry for really late update guys got caught up with some girl. Any way enough about me now remember R&R I don't care if you don't have a account here you can still review and please reviews comment annnd give me a idea for later in the story.

(At the girl house Bubbles POV)

I woke up at nine thirty and took a shower. Blossom was downstairs reading. I don't know how she dose it…EWWWW reading is something I just couldn't do I get bored easily. Buttercup was still sleeping on the couch god knows until when she was watching TV. OH I forgot to tell Blossom what happened yesterday with the guy who totally froze me to the ground. Well I got time don't want to bother her. Well I sat down next to sleeping Buttercup and asked Blossom

"where is dad?" I dident like calling him professor it made me feel like Frankenstein or something.

"The professor left to run some errands" said Blossom not taking her eyes from the book

"oh ok" I said as I turned on the TV Buttercup was fighting a imaginary foe punching the air furiously I found it funny.

"don't forget that we are patrolling downtown today" said Blossom still reading.

"don't worry I dident" I said hugging my knees texting my friends from school.

Buttercup woke up after a few minuets and said half asleep and half awake.

"whats all the ruckus?" she said still punching but very tired like.

"well since your awake wash up and lets get going" said Blossom closing her book.

"where to?" said Buttercup rubbing her eyes.

"downtown" said Blossom tidying her bow .

"yeah silly did you forget?" I said standing.

"yeah sure whatever" she said as she walked to the bathroom.

"hurry up" said Blossom as she sat down next to me.

"whats the rush?" I asked.

"I just don't want to miss it" she said

"miss what?" I asked

(At the Rowdy Ruff Boys House Boomers POV)

Well im the first to wake up like always I took a slice of yesterdays pizza and once I was done with that I took a shower and decided to watch whatever was on the tiny TV.

Brick woke up soon yawning and I said

"whats up bro"

"nuttin much man nuttin much" said Brick heading for the bathroom.

Brick went to the bath room and since the door made a lot of noise Butch woke up yelling and throwing stuff like a crazy ass son of a bitch.

"OMFG A GUY CANT GET SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE" said butch throwing his pillow at me.

"CHILLAX dude its just like every other morning and I don't really want to call Brick and having to pin you down for a few minuets" I said

"But I like that part" said Butch calming down and putting his shirt on.

Brick came out and asked what we would wanna do today and I said.

"well we could go to the skate park I mean we haven't been there in a while"

"yeah man" said Butch

"well ok said Brick as he got up and went to the corner of the room and tossed us our boards.

My board was a Girl brand board it was blue with a black stripe going down the middle. Bricks was a Element brand board witch was red with a Black flame design. And Butches was a Dark star brand witch had a green robot with a black back round and in white letters it said "resistance is futile".

We headed for the skate park I wore a Blue hoodie with a black stripe going down the middle with black converse and black jeans. Brick wore a red short sleeved shirt with a black stripe going down the middle and of course his hat he also had black converse and black jeans. Butch had on a green tank top with a black bandanna. And we left around ten thirty.

(At the PPG house normal POV)

"BUTTERCUP LETS GO" said Blossom mad.

It was around ten fifteen.

"CALM DOWN" she said

"its ok I really don't like downtown anyway" said Bubbles.

"oh common" said Blossom.

"yeah we will be with you the whole time" said Buttercup coming back from her room.

"OMG its ten twenty common" said Blossom as she flew away.

"whatever" said Buttercup.

(At the Skate park)

Once there the others at the park eyed them and most even left once Boomer went to shredding the half pipes and all every one left it was a empty skate park with only three boys doing some amazing tricks. From the sky Blossom noticed people leaving from the skate park and checked it out she saw the three figures and it kinda matched the ones on TV so the Power Puff Girls continued to watch them from a distance.

(The Boys)

"wow whole park to ourselves" said Boomer grinding.

"yeah that's three times in a row!" said Brick happily/

"It kinda sucks though" said Butch.

"yeah" said Boomer coming off the rail.

"oh well at least we got each other" said Brick grabbing Butches shoulder then skated off.

(The Girls)

"hmm I think we should investigate" said Blossom.

"me too I want to kick some ghetto ass" said Buttercup.

Bubbles dident say anything she just studied the blue figure curiously.

"well lets go" said Blossom flying down

She was fallowed by Buttercup then Bubbles.

(the boys)

"Oh shit we got trouble" said Brick.

Boomer put on his Hoodie on Brick put his cap over his face and Butch lowered his bandana until his eyebrows and took off his shirt and tied it above his nose so that you cant see his face. The girls landed right in front of the boys carrying their skateboards.

"what happened here?" asked Blossom.

"nuttin" said the boy in blue.

"ok smart ass then why did every one leave?" asked Buttercup.

"cuz some dude let one rip and every one just left" said the boy in red.

The boy in blue and green gave off a chuckle and so did Buttercup.

"well lets go guys its starting to stink up" said the boy in red

"hell yeah man" said the boy in green

"word" said the boy in blue as they started walking away towards the exit behind them.

"HEY" said Blossom.

The boys kept walking.

"HEY STOP" yelled Blossom again.

The boys continued their way. Bubbles was staring at the boy in blue and realized it was the boy from before and flew up to him to stop him.

"well aren't you a fine piece of ass" said the boy in blue.

"yeah I know but don't I know you?" asked Bubbles

"uhhh nope" he said

Bubbles gave him a shove and he stepped back a few feet and bubbles did her sonic scream and Boomers hoodie flew right off.

"BOOMER?" said Bubbles.

"uhhh got to go" said Boomer putting is hoodie back on and skating as fast as he could Brick and Butch fallowed.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY" said Blossom.

The girls ran right behind them.

"CRAP MAN…..BOOMER DO SOMETHING" said Brick

"on it dude" said Boomer.

Boomer lifted his hand and a icy chill came in the air he pointed his hand towards the floor and froze it the girls saw this and started to fly increasing speed.

"DUMASS" said Brick

"I got this" said Butch

Butch jumped off his board and punched the ground creating a wall about ten feet away right in front of the girls. Once Butch caught up to the others he asked.

"did I get um?"

"I guess" said brick

All of a sudden the wall was demolished and the girls came even faster.

"SHIIIIIT" said Butch

"you guys need more training" said Brick.

Brick turned around and shot fireballs at the girls to keep them occupied then shot the floor creating a wall of fire and the girls stopped.

"GOT UM" said Brick.

"ok well common lets hurry" said Boomer grabbing Brick's and Butch's hand and started running at sonic speed. Once home the Boys closed the shades and ate some more pizza. They checked the TV and saw no stories about them they were safe for now.


	4. Violation

OK well im back annnd well sorry for not updating sooner my reasons are that well 1 my laptop died and I couldn't find my charger and 2 well me and my brother are having some "issues" and well my brother is my brother so I wanted to set things straight so any way enough of my life chap 4 =D

(girls POV)

"Oh My God I cant believe we lost them" said Blossom as frustrated as ever.

"Don't worry we'll find um" said Bubbles assuring.

"we better" said Blossom sighing.

(Boomers POV)

Ok well so far all is A-Ok, you know one day passed since our encounter with the girls….by the way, the Bubbles was flying head first I totally saw her cleavage OH YEAH she's hot. Back on topic they are still probably looking for us its about 11:26…..hmmm Butch is sleeping and brick is playing Call Of Duty. Yeah I could sneak out easily I took my hoodie and skateboard and left. I skated at first then felt as if some one was watching me so I walked….then I was walking to slow so I skated again until I reached the town…..same god dam faces even at 11:26… don't these people have families to got to? Any way I had two places in mind to go to the Arcade and skate park….I winded up going to the arcade.

(normal POV)

Boomer walked into the arcade and went to the sports section and went to the only skateboarding game called downhill mayhem it was a race to the finish line. The way you played was there a little skate board on the floor with a small treadmill by it you turn on the board and move faster by kicking on the treadmill. Boomer was by far the best player here. Suddenly five figures appeared at the arcade door Boomer wasen't paying attention. The figures walked up to kids and took their money beating them up in the process. They moved their way up to the sports section all the kids watching Boomer shred ran off Boomer was left alone still playing.

"Hey kid that looks fun" said a figure

"Yesssss mind if we playsss" said another

"Shut it losers" said Boomer still focused.

"Oh aren't you a tough one?" said the first figure and lifted Boomer up by his hoodie.

"HEY LET GO MAN IM GONNA LOSE" Said Boomer swinging and kicking randomly.

"ahhh SHUT UP" said the figure throwing Boomer into a arcade machine creating a huge dent in it.

"Nice one ace" said a small figure.

"thank you lil Arturo" said Ace

"Hey losers fuck off my machine" said Boomer getting up.

"you want more?" said ace whipping out a pocket knife.

"pthh you wont even touch me with that pussy ass knife" said Boomer takeing off his hoodie.

"OH YEAH?" said Ace charging at Boomer fallowed by snake also with a knife.

Boomer got into a battle ready stance quickly. Ace tried to stab Boomer but Boomer grabbed his arm then tripped him. And with the arm he was holding he threw him into a arcade machine taking his knife in the process. Snake slashed at Boomer but Boomer blocked it with the knife. Boomer threw the knife next to snakes foot to distract him and it worked. Boomer jumped in air and did a front flip kick right on snakes face after Big Billy started charging at him and so did grubber. Boomer did a back flip over grubber and punched him square in the face and he was out cold. For big Billy Boomer punched Billy's stomach but he reflected it Boomer stepped back gave a chuckle and lifted his arm creating a icy breeze then shot a ice beam at him freezing him entirely. In the meantime lil Arturo snuck up behind Boomer and stabbed him in his left arm. Boomer cried in pain and was furious.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK" said Boomer his eyes turning icy blue he lifted his arm stretching out his hand and tiny ice shards shot out hitting lil Arturo he was on the floor bleeding a little. Boomer walked up to him and said.

"If I were you I wouldn't move…..wounds tend to open when you do"

Lil Arturo understood and diddent move a muscle Boomer took the knife out of his hand put on his hoodie and left on to the streets where the faces were more severe. He went home brick was sleeping and Butch was awake eating some Doritos.

"where ya been dude and OH MY FUCKING GOD DUDE WHAT HAPPENED" said Butch after realizing Boomers wound.

"Oh this uhh nothing dude ima bandage it up but don't tell Brick dude" said Boomer

"why?"

"cuz he worries to much and I don't want him concerned"

"igght whatever dude"

"Soo Butch how was life without me" said Boomer jokingly while wrapping his wound.

"well you missed it dude we were talking about how to capture the girls"

" seriously?"

"yeah listen"

Butch explains to Boomer the plan and Boomer is dumbfounded.

"wow that's foolproof" said Boomer

"I KNOW RIGHT" said Butch

"yeah sooo when do we head out?"

"Tomorrow…."

(Bubbles POV)

Me and my sisters were franticly looking around for the perfect outfit to go to our parties. Blossom was going to a party with some friends, Buttercup was going to a junkyard rave party, And I was going to some high school bash. So we were all looking for the perfect outfit to wear. And once we all got our outfits we kinda compared looks. Buttercup was wearing a green shirt with ripped sleeves it had a design of a tie going around the neck. The tie was black with purple skulls on it, she also had tight black jeans on with some sneakers. Blossom was wearing her bow (obvious) and had a pink sailor girl type shirt on with a mini skirt. I had on a light blue collar shirt with back0 stripes and under that I had a white shirt and I also had tight jeans on and my hair was in pigtails (obviously). And we were out to go. Buttercup left first some of her friends picked her up in a car and soon Blossom was also picked up. I was left alone I called my friends to ask where were they.

(Normal POV)

"ugh" said Bubbles when the voicemail came up

"well I should head out" she said leaving and locking the door behind her.

She started walking down the street listening to her iPod. She hasten even passed two blocks when she felt as if she was being watched so she turned around and saw nothing so she continued walking. Soon she felt really uncomfortable and started flying and after that she felt better she knew nothing could get her while she was flying. She flew towards Townsville when suddenly something grabbed her foot and dragged her down to the floor she tried to kick and punch but the force was to strong after that she was on the ground trying to get back up from the impact but one hand put her face flat to the ground two other hands tied her hands and at the same time two tied her feet and after she was blind folded and forced to drink a liquid that tasted bitter after a few seconds she was knocked out cold. She woke up later next to two people still blindfolded and mouth taped soon after struggling to be free she got her blind folds taken off there was one person in front of her wearing a mask and he made a little speech.

"hello Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup" said the person Bubbles noticed the people by her were her sisters.

"your probably wondering what you are doing here…..and yes the liquid you drank was antidote x and a large dose compressed into a small amount that dose probably took your powers out for a good month or so" said the masked person.

"and well I just want to say" as he raised his hands and two other masked people came up behind him.

"welcome" said the one on the left

"to" said the middle one

"HELL" shouted the last one and then they all started laughing.


	5. The Cave

Ok people well lets see this is where I usually where I give u heads up in my personal life XD. Well me and bro are good annnd well im helping him out with a few of his girl problems haha. OH BTW the idea of the boys to capture the girls goes to the reviewer Dreams =D so yeah keep the ideas and reviews coming.

(Bubbles POV)

I felt horrible. Being tied to a wall with my sisters and not having my powers….I felt so helpless and I really regretted thinking of being a normal girl.

"ok so shall we start takeing them away?" said the masked man in the middle.

The other two responded by nodding their heads yes. When the masked person was approaching me I felt like yelling so hard but to bad I had a rope tied around my mouth so I couldn't really do anything but squirm but that was hopeless he grabbed me firmly and held me bridal style.

(Normal POV)

There was three tunnels behind them and one of the masked figures grabbed Buttercup and zoomed off at high speed. The one that took bubbles just walked into the cave on the left and the one carrying Blossom flew but not as fast.

(Bubbles POV)

Well I stopped squirming and looked at the tunnel it was scary and dark the masked man kept walking and walking and soon I fell asleep. When I woke up we were at the end of the tunnel and now walking on a old wooden bridge to what looked like a small shed.

(Normal POV)

Bubbles and the man reached the shed and the masked man said

"well here we are" as he took off his mask revealing himself to be Boomer.

Bubbles had a shocked expression and her words were muffled, Boomer went inside the shed and then moved the carpet revealing a cellar. They went down and what Bubbles saw that the basement was huge baby blue room with a Jacuzzi waterbeds a huge 3D TV with a Xbox360 console, the room also had its own mini arcade, a kitchen with great food smelling. Boomer threw Bubbles on the waterbed and took off her mouth guard.

"BOOMER WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING" shouted Bubbles right after the guard was removed.

"Bubbles I know its been a while and its totally awkward but ill explain everything" said Boomer freeing her from the restraints.

"Boomer I swear if you don't explain I will-." She was cut off because Boomer put his finger on her lip and said.

"lets talk it over at lunch ok?" he said walking towards the kitchen.

"RRRRRRR" said Bubbles but the great smell overpowered her and she fallowed.

(Buttercups POV)

I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THIS FAGOT HOLDING ME. But it was no use I was tied up and sooner or later he was flying straight down the cave going deeper and deeper until he stopped and went left then back up a few feet then what I saw was a huge green room well made. All over were pizza boxes hardcore music playing and a huge bed and TV. He threw me on the bed and untied me and that's when I started yelling.

(Normal POV)

"LISTEN ASS HOLE I DON'T KNOW WHAT UR DEAL IS BUT YOU BETTER FUCKIN EXPLAIN" said Buttercup furiously.

"shut up ur my bitch now…..igght bitch?" said the masked man

"IM NO ONES BITCH" said Buttercup and smacked the mask clean off his face and she saw Butch.

"oh….my….god…how the flying fuck are you still alive?" she said shocked

"listen Bitch I don't have to explain anything now shut up" Said Butch

Buttercup diddent like it but she knew that he could kill her with his pinky if he wanted to so she shut up and stuck her finger at him.

"how mature" said Butch.

(Blossoms POV)

Enraged, furious, horrified and most of all fucked. These were the things coming and going out of my head as we walked deeper in the cave the man stopped all of a sudden and said

"we are here" he said as he moved a huge bolder out of the way.

Once inside I saw that there were mostly instruments of torture I saw this and cried he watched me and laughed he untied me and before I could do anything he picked me up by my neck and said.

"you are hopeless and this is you living hell try to escape and that's automatic pain and torture and I will leave the rest to my partner to decide. Then he threw me in a small room with nothing but a small bed.

(Bubbles POV)

Well we finished eating and he told me to go to sleep and I listened who knows what would of happened if I diddent so I fell asleep and I woke up about a hour later and the lights were on in the distance so I walked over and herd Boomer and some girl talking.

"So I guess we start tomorrow?" said Boomer

"yeah lets see how much cute little Bubbles withstand" said a girlish voice

"Ok well im going to play some video games wanna come with?" said Boomer

"no I want to save my energy you go on ahead" the voice said.

"suit yourself" said Boomer as Bubbles ran back to bed.

(Boomers POV) ok well lets see…. Shes still sleeping and well no problem to play then. I got a soda some chips and started playing Call Of Duty and I saw that Brick and Butch were on so I I put on my headset and said,

"Dudes all good on your side?"

"Yeah bro all is awesome" said Butch

"same here" Said Brick

"Operation Overlord starts tomorrow" I said

"FUCK YEAH" screamed Butch

then the match started and I racked up the most points. After that fell asleep myself right there on the floor.

NOTE: ok I don't want to make it like a lemon but yeah if you guys do just give me reviews saying yeah or nahh sooo who ever gets more wins I guess


End file.
